Les promesses de l'avenir
by iloveharlock
Summary: La fin d'un pirate, les débuts d'un père.


_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro, Clio, les marins de l'Arcadia et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**I.**

Une nouvelle explosion secoua l'_Arcadia_, achevant de ravager sa salle des machines et étouffant le souffle du seul réacteur encore en état de crachoter.

Ce fut néanmoins d'un tir magistral que le vaisseau vert, quasiment réduit à l'état d'épave, abattit le dernier des quatre croiseurs qui l'avaient pris pour cible.

Mais, le vaisseau pirate pouvait difficilement se réjouir de la victoire vu que lui-même était à deux doigts de la destruction, ses systèmes s'éteignant les uns après les autres.

Sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, bien que la situation soit critique, que les alarmes vrillent les oreilles, hormis Tori-San qui larmoyait comme à son habitude, si les marins pirates étaient agités ils ne témoignaient curieusement pas de panique.

Une silhouette longiligne à la longue chevelure d'un bleu sombre s'approcha de la barre en bois antique bien incongrue sur un vaisseau de guerre.

- Y a-t-il un moyen pour que nous nous en sortions, encore une fois, Albator ? fit-elle à l'adresse du légendaire pirate.

- Ca va être juste, mais de toute façon, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire : rejoindre un sol sans nous écraser complètement.

- En vol plané ? insista la jurassienne.

- Il semble bien car il n'y a aucune chance pour que Maji puisse relancer les moteurs ! Enfin, on sera déjà content si les boucliers de coque ne lâchent pas à la rentrée dans l'atmosphère… Toshiro, on le fait en manuel.

- On n'aurait pas dû leur faire face aussi longtemps, remarqua encore Clio.

- Oui, si elle avait été à bord, Kei aurait osé suggérer qu'on avait peu de chances de s'en sortir et qu'il était préférable de mettre à l'abri le peu de monde encore à bord… Ce qui n'était pas envisageable.

- Je sais. Nous le savons tous… Même si cet engagement perpétuel, cette manie à vouloir en découdre avec tout qui montrait le moindre signe d'agressivité à notre encontre a fini par en décourager plus d'un, faisant partir les marins les uns après les autres. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi, Albator, se battre pour le simple plaisir n'a aucun sens !

Comme à son habitude, la jurassienne avait été directe et n'avait rien dissimulé de son avis, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'exprimait aussi ouvertement.

- Toshy, quelle est la planète la plus proche ? jeta-t-il.

- Pendant que tu faisais salon de thé, j'ai étudié la galactographie environnante.

- Je m'en doutais. Alors ?

- Ragel. La planète est juste derrière ce petit soleil qui nous la dissimule. On tombe dans le vide mais en manœuvrant avec suffisamment de précision et en utilisant notre propre dérive, on devrait pouvoir y entamer notre rentrée dans l'atmosphère.

- En ce cas, c'est parti ! siffla le pirate à la chevelure couleur de caramel en empoignant la barre pour faire manœuvrer son vaisseau en perdition.

* * *

><p>L'immense vaisseau vert avait survolé plusieurs galactopoles, continuant de perdre de l'altitude, véritable brique volante et sans le talent de son capitaine, il se serait crashé sur une cité depuis un bon moment déjà, provoquant une hécatombe !<p>

- Nous survolons une immense campagne, Albator, renseigna l'Ordinateur. Ce sont nos dernières minutes de vol. Il n'y a vraiment plus grand-chose à bord qui fonctionne…

- Doc Ban ?

- Il s'occupe de nos six blessés, à des degrés divers, renseigna encore l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Prends garde, Albator, notre descente s'est accélérée !

- Oui, il n'est plus possible de contrôler quoi que ce soit… J'espère qu'il n'y a rien devant nous car on va l'écraser sous nous dans quelques secondes !

Passant à seulement quelques mètres des plus hautes tours d'une grande demeure, l'_Arcadia_avait touché le sol juste après.

Remontant la trouée profonde de plusieurs mètres et paraissant interminable, la voiture s'était arrêtee à peu de distance du vaisseau échoué, réduit à l'état d'épave totalement dépourvue d'énergie.

* * *

><p>Un grand et solide quinquagénaire s'était approché de quelques pas.<p>

Il tressaillit quand de sous le ventre du vaisseau vert une passerelle se déplia.

- Je suis Dankest Skendromme, le propriétaire de ce Manoir. J'espère qu'il y a une bonne raison d'avoir saccagé mon parc avec cette chose ? siffla-t-il à l'adresse de celui qui était venu à sa rencontre, arborant tous les signes vestimentaires et physiques promis par son drapeau.

- Et moi je m'appelle Albator, je suis le capitaine de ce vaisseau, _l'Arcadia_. J'ai connu quelques soucis de vol.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'ai comme l'impression que ce truc va enlaidir mon parc un moment encore. Des ennuis de vol, avez-vous seulement des notions de navigation ? Et vous alliez où ainsi : à un bal costumé ? ajouta Dankest qui avait aperçu Clio.

- Puis-je vous demander l'autorisation de rester ici, le temps que je puisse redécoller ?

- Ma permission ? C'est un peu tard. Et je vois mal comment vous dégager de mon parc ! Vous semblez néanmoins avoir quelques manières. Comme vous êtes mon invité forcé, je suppose que je dois aussi vous inviter sous mon toit ?

- Ce n'est pas une obligation, rétorqua froidement le pirate.

- J'ai aussi l'impression que voir des êtres humains, normaux, pourrait vous dérider, gronda encore Dankest. Mais si vous ne savez pas vous tenir, je vous ferai corriger, tout pirate que vous soyez !

Percevant une légère inquiétude – plutôt compréhensible au demeurant – Albator tourna alors la tête vers la voiture où se tenait une jeune femme blonde qui semblait tout bonnement pétrifiée de peur et qui fit aussitôt remonter la vitre noire.

- Oui, ne vous avisez pas de toucher à un cheveu de ma fille unique, Karémyne, conclut son hôte non volontaire !

**I****I.**

Skyrone fêtait ses trois mois d'existence quand Albator revint sur la planète Ragel pour ne poser qu'un spacewolf dans le parc du Manoir.

Si Karémyne avait parue ravie de la surprise qu'elle lui avait ainsi réservée, Dankest ne s'était pratiquement pas montré et quand il avait annoncé son intention de repartir pour l'espace, et c'était son seul projet, le pirate avait su que cela avait été une prudente précaution que le faire depuis sa passerelle !

Pour un bon moment encore, l'espace était l'unique lieu où il se sente à sa place, même si les retrouvailles avec Karémyne et les quelques semaines avec son fils avaient éveillé en lui des sentiments étranges, oubliés, particulièrement déroutants et l'obligeant à fuir !

* * *

><p>Et, un jour, il avait bien fallu prendre une décision, et cela avait changé toute la vie du pirate qui n'avait pourtant alors aucune idée de ce que les années à venir lui réservaient !<p>

Dans son berceau, le nouveau-né avait déjà quelques boucles rousses et ses immenses yeux d'un bleu marine se posaient avec curiosité sur son environnement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu me remercies jamais pour ta naissance, Aldéran, murmura son père en remontant une fine couverture sur le corps potelé. Mais, je peux te faire une promesse : Karémyne permettra que la vie matérielle te comble et moi je ferai tout pour que tu n'ailles jamais dans l'espace ni n'en connaisse aucun des dangers ! Oh oui, Aldie, ta vie à toi sera strictement terrestre !

Mais si, dans un premier temps, les espoirs d'Albator seraient effectivement rencontrés, il ne pourrait en rien empêcher qu'un jour – après bien des détours et des égarements - toute son hérédité ne révèle à son fils sa propre destinée.

Un jour, lointain, mais qui viendrait toujours bien trop tôt !

FIN


End file.
